


The Power of Words and Silence

by ChatterboxAngel



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatterboxAngel/pseuds/ChatterboxAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were Fred and George Weasley feeling in those first moments after their mother tore up the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes order forms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Words and Silence

Fred and George Weasley were not a very happy pair of twins at the moment. They were torn between disbelief, anger, incredulity, despair, and so many other things they couldn’t even begin to name.

Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. It was their dream, the only thing they had ever wanted to do with their lives, and their mother had just destroyed all their order forms without a shred of hesitation. They had spent years and years creating and perfecting the products they planned to sell. It wasn’t as though the magical joke items were just thrown together without a second thought. The twins went out of their way to make sure their products were safe, relatively speaking, always testing and retesting out the items on themselves before even thinking about seeing how they affected other people. Finally, finally, their products were ready for the next stage of development, and at last, they could start taking orders. But all of those plans, dreams, and years of work had just been burned to ash in the flames of their mother’s fury. 

Why had she even done it? Because they didn’t get enough O.W.L.s to please her? It wasn’t as though they hadn’t gotten any, and they didn’t need any O.W.L.s to open a joke shop. Was it because owning a joke shop wasn’t a “respectable” sort of job? Because it wasn’t necessarily stable? Well, what was wrong with that? Didn’t their dreams mean anything to her? Didn’t what they wanted mean anything to her? Did she even care that they had never wanted anything more in their entire lives than to own a joke shop?

Well, if she did care about their hopes and dreams, it really didn’t seem like it at the moment. The only thing they could hear right then were her screams of fury about how they were wasting their time, how they should have spent more time studying for their O.W.L.s instead of making so many useless things, and how she better not see any Weasley Wizarding Wheezes order forms ever again if they didn’t want her to tan their hides raw.

When she had finally shouted herself hoarse, she glared at them as though daring to say anything back, and boy did they want to take her up on that challenge. But they didn’t. They couldn’t. As angry as they were at their mother, they still loved her. As much as they were hurting inside about the fact that she didn’t seem to care about their fondest wish and desire, they still loved her. And because they loved her, they couldn’t hurt her, wouldn’t hurt her, with the words that were welling up in their throats and fighting to burst out. After all, they were old enough to know and understand that words said in a fit of anger could never be taken back.

So, Fred and George met each other’s gaze, communicating silently with their eyes and facial expressions. Then, without saying a thing, they both turned around and headed upstairs to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If it behooves you, please kudo, comment, bookmark, and subscribe.


End file.
